Say You Had A Problem
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day 1035a: She's never been this angry and frustrated, so of course she would run into her mother. - Sylvesters series - Faves cycle, day 6 of 21, Top 5 series - Number 4


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 49th cycle. Now cycle 50!_

* * *

**CYCLE 50 SPECIAL FAVORITES CHART - **_So I've done 'favorites' cycles before, and this is another one, but since it's cycle 50, I wanted to do something special for it. So instead of the usual top 16 with a 6-chapter Boston Britt installment for Brittany (who has always been and remains number one ;)), this is how it will be: It's shift days through the cycle. Shift B will be a 21-chapter/day Boston Britt. In shift A, after the first day's 'extra' dedicated to New Directions, there will be four Top 5 lists, working their way down (all the number 5 spots, all the number 4 spots, number 3, 2, and finishing with all the number one spots)_

_The Top 5's are as follows (all are my 'top 5 favorite...'):  
* Top 5 Series (my series)  
* Top 5 Friendships  
* Top 5 Characters  
* Top 5 Relationships_

_**TODAY: Top 5 Series: #4 - Sylvesters**  
_

* * *

_**This is a double shift day.** There will be one more upload today: Those Are Wooden Wings, chapter 6._

* * *

**"Say You Had A Problem"  
Sue & Brittany, Brittana  
Sylvesters series  
_(all series now listed under the communities tab in my profile)_  
**

She didn't know what was happening. She doubted she'd ever been this outwardly upset, annoyed, angry, and just this side of confused before, and so far the one thing she knew was she didn't like it. Beyond that was she didn't like it. Beyond that what she really wanted was a way to make it stop, and she couldn't control it. She'd just walked away, stomped away, leaving Santana there.

She didn't know where she was going, only that her legs were taking her further, not stopping, so she went on. She just hoped they'd stop before she walked into traffic… or the ocean…

What finally stopped her was neither of those things. It was her mother.

She'd turned a corner and then right out of the blue, she'd collided with her. "And just how do you… Brittany?" Sue had started before she realized it was her. Brittany was still too upset though, and she tried to move away. Sue stopped her. "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"I don't know," Brittany wanted to get away. Never mind the fact that she wasn't exactly in the mood to talk, this was her mother, and if that wasn't enough there was that whole 'she doesn't know about me and Santana, or that Santana knows our secret' issue. "Sorry… Coach… I have to go," her eyes were turned away, and as much as she could try to appear unreadable, this one was sending up red flags all over.

"My office. Now."

"I don't…"

"I know your ears work fine, I said my office, now move," Sue directed her, so Brittany followed, whether she liked it or not. She wouldn't sit though. She was like a caged animal, pacing the floor while her mother watched. "Now what's going on with you here?"

For a second she could almost feel the words lining up to pass her lips and be spoken. They wanted to come out and she wanted to let them. Maybe that was what they meant by coming out, letting out the words held back for so long, finally… She wasn't too sure where she stood on the whole thing, since she knew she loved Santana, but she loved Artie, too, so…

Either way, there was so much she had to think about, and she wasn't good at it, only… Standing right there she had never felt so much need to just tell her mother, tell her everything, how she'd fallen in love with this girl, loved her so much that she'd put everything on the line and revealed the secret she wasn't meant to tell her, that for some time now she had been sneaking her in and out of her room, that they'd been having sex… that she had finally tried to establish some understanding of what it was they were feeling and when this had meant love, it had brought nothing but trouble because it wasn't so cut and dry, no, and now… now it was only getting more complicated, and as much as she tried she had no clue how to get through it…

"Brittany…" her mother's voice brought her back, and when Brittany could tell this was her serious voice, her mom voice, it only confused her more. She should have been able to talk to her about this, only… only… "Did something happen, did someone hurt you?" Sue asked, and at the very least Brittany discovered one thing.

"Yes…" she breathed. She did feel hurt, that was it, why it was so upsetting. Of course her mother didn't know this part, and the confirmation was taken a whole other way.

"Who was it? What did they do? Tell me, I'll take care of it," she sounded livid. "Tell me where and I'll…"

'_Right here, Britt, that's your heart, that's where it is…'_ she could hear echoes of Santana's laughing voice, and her hand had gone to her chest, where Santana's finger had traced it, the first time…

"Here…" she started to her mother absently, and she sighed.

"Okay, what happened?" she asked, calmer now. "Did Wheels break up with you, is that it?" she guessed.

"He didn't," Brittany replied, then paused. The thought, the fact that she still couldn't actually tell her, came back, and when it hit her… she cried. She looked to her, looked to the closed door, closed blinds. She stepped up, putting her arms around her daughter.

"This is what happens sometimes," she sighed. "But you are much stronger than that, I believe it. So if you want to talk…" She was right, Brittany supposed. They could talk, so long as she didn't say some things, right? So she took a few deep breaths, as her mother pulled away, so she could gather her thoughts.

"Well…" she started slow, not wanting to slip up. "If… a guy says… that he likes you, or loves you… only you're not… available, because there's another… guy… except you like… o-or love… both of them…"

"Brittany?" Sue stopped her, and she looked up. "What I'm getting from this… very slowly… is you've got feelings for two people." Brittany hesitated, but finally nodded. "Alright, now I'm not exactly what you'd call an expert in this… field," she prefaced. "But a lot of the time people will go and complicate things they really don't need to, you know?" Brittany hesitated, lost. "You're torn right now, and someone who doesn't have a heart like yours, they might not care the way you do. I have to say that's one thing I am actually so proud of you for," Sue told her, and it managed to pull a small smile from her daughter. "The problem is though that it will get you in situations… like this." Brittany's smile pulled back.

"Then what do I do? I don't… know…"

"You've got options, though it's all mostly up to you, I'd say. You love these people?" she asked, and again after some hesitation and reflection there was a nod. "And they love you?" She thought.

"One I know sh… Yes… The other one I don't know," she explained, breathing at the near misstep she'd taken.

"So, you can wait, let things take their course. Sometimes it can be a gamble, because you might miss your shot. But if that's what's supposed to happen… forcing things to happen, that won't help either, believe me. It needs to be your decision, and you might need to ask yourself if you want to fight, or if you want to give it time."

Brittany would leave her mother's office, unsure that anything had really been fixed, or if she knew what to do. She had calmed down, so she supposed there was that. Maybe it was feeling helpless, knowing she couldn't sort some things out, couldn't help. Santana was going through something right now, but Brittany couldn't do a thing.

She could be there, she could wait. Maybe her mother was right, and things had to happen. So she'd just have to find a way to keep going, patiently waiting, and maybe some things would sort themselves out. She just wanted it so one day she could tell her mother that she had helped her, without hiding any of it.

THE END

* * *

******A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
************always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
